


R + E (e algumas adições)

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Lover (Pt-Br) [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romantic Gestures
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Richie originalmente não estava planejando levar Eddie para a ponte, mas aparentemente dizer que você já estava apaixonado há 27 anos atrás pelo homem que você está apaixonado agora não é o suficiente se o homem em questão for Eddie Kaspbrak, ele precisa ver evidência.





	R + E (e algumas adições)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

> A premissa dessa fic foi inspirada por um post no tumblr

Richie originalmente não estava planejando levar Eddie para a ponte, mas aparentemente dizer que você já estava apaixonado há 27 anos atrás pelo homem que você está apaixonado agora não é o suficiente se o homem em questão for Eddie Kaspbrak, ele precisa ver evidência. E felizmente evidência havia. Richie até tinha voltado para retocar as iniciais alguns dias antes enquanto Eddie ainda estava no hospital.

Eddie se abaixou e tocou as iniciais com a ponta dos dedos por alguns segundos em silêncio antes de olhar para Richie nos olhos e dizer :

“Você é tão cafona” 

“Uma dica : em histórias quando o herói faz um grande gesto romântico o interesse amoroso dele não responde com _Você é tão cafona_”

“Eu não sou seu interesse amoroso, você é o meu. Eu sou o herói” 

“Continue dizendo isso para você mesmo Eds, talvez um dia você vai acreditar. E de qualquer maneira não é como se eu tivesse te escrito um poema, isso sim seria cafona. Isso aqui é basicamente vandalismo de propriedade pública, o que não é nenhum pouco cafona”

“Talvez eu teria gostado de um poema”

“Então você deveria ter feito Ben se apaixonar por você, comigo você só recebe duas letras e um sinal de mais” 

“Eu acho que eu mereço algumas letras a mais”

“E que letras seriam estas ?”

“Talvez adicionar um _Para Sempre _depois seria bom”

“E eu sou o cafona aqui ?”

“Eu acho que nós dois podemos ser” 

Richie respirou fundo e com as chaves de seu carro começou a declaração que Eddie tinha sugerido. 

“Feliz agora ?”

“Sim” Eddie disse. 

E por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida até agora, ele realmente estava. Mas ele sabia que ele podia estar até mais feliz então ele se inclinou e beijou Richie em frente as iniciais de seus nomes das palavras que ele não tinha qualquer dúvida de serem verdadeiras. 


End file.
